All I want is love
by Leafee LeBeau
Summary: OneShot. Married with a son, Kitty's marriage to Lance is a disaster, and the only thing that's keeping her alive is their son. Dominic just wants his mother to be happy for once. A figure from Kitty's past may grant that wish for Dominic. [Kiotr]


**A/N:** Well, be _**WARNED**_, I am a **huge** fan of Kiotr (Shadowcat/Colossus) pairing and a **huge** anti-Lancitty (Shadowcat & Avalanche) pairing. This is how I see things if Lance and Kitty ever get married (and in all the bloody prayers, I hope they never do). Also, I don't own X-Men, if I did… Sage wouldn't be so… wimpy in the New Excalibur series or appears to be hitting it off with Pete Wisdom, just because of their codenames are similar. -.-. Oh, and Kitty wouldn't be so freaking _close_ to Rachel.

In additiona, I thank to DreamerLady for the beta! . Hope y'all enjoy!

**Summary:** One-Shot. Married with a son, Kitty's marriage to Lance is a disaster, and the only thing that's keeping her alive is their son. Dominic just wants his mother to be happy for once. A figure from Kitty's past may grant that wish for Dominic.

**MNMNMNMNM **

**All I want is love**

**MNMNMNMNM**

There were twelve days until Christmas, and Kitty Pryde-Alvers wanted nothing more than buy all the gifts she could for her son, the only person she loved that was still alive. Though she ought to have loved her husband, she doesn't, secretly she wants him dead. But Katherine was not a woman who's out for blood.

How could she have let herself get into all of this trouble. She was smart, she was witty, she was beautiful. She knew exactly why. She looked down at her son, he look so much like Lance, though she was happy that he'd gotten her soft heart. He was only five, he didn't deserve all this. Dominic deserved better. She gave him a warming smile when he look at her. He smiled back.

She's always with him. When he's in school, she's at work. She picks him up after school and stays home all day long and helps educate him. Her husband usually works after Dominic is home from school, yet sometimes he doesn't leave his place on the couch. Lance always blames it on Kitty. She closed her eyes tightly, trying to focus on the mall and when she opened them, a familiar figure caught her attention.

He had yet see her for he seemed to be enjoying his time making a girl with blond hair and blue eyes laugh. The girl seem to be in her early teen years, possibly fourteen. Kitty remembered he'd once told her he had a sister... and the way he'd talk about her. This must be her.

Piotr is such a sweet man, and why, why must she be cursed with Lance Alvers?

She was about to go over there and say a simple 'hello' but thought better of it. Lance will not be happy when he found out. She can't even talk to her best male friend, Kurt Wagner, and it's been years since Kitty had seen or spoken to any of her friends. Kurt, Rogue, Wanda, Jean, Scott, Hank, Ororo, and especially Logan.

She wanted to cry, yet she didn't, "Mommy, what do you want for Christmas?"

"Nothing, kiddo," Kitty smiled,_ "All I want is love."_

Dominic smiled, yet he was a bit confused. He could give her love, but even at such a young age, he could see how miserable she was. She needed someone better than his father. He gave her a large hug. She kneeled down and held him tight. "Don't be sad, Mommy."

People circled the sweet mother and son moment and smiled at their sweet ways.

**MNMNMNMNM**

"Piotr, what is going on over there?" Illyana asked her older brother as she pointed to a large crowd of people.

"I don't know, Snowflake, let's find out, shall we?" He said as she led him through the crowds of people.

When they arrived, Piotr's heart melted. Standing before him was the picture he had painted the night before. He still had yet to figure out who this mystery person in his painting was, for her back was turned to him. He sighed, wanting to know who this person was. He could only paint a masterpiece when it involved people he cared for.

Finally, the crowd faded away, the mother stood up and wiped something he presumed were tears of both sadness and sorrow away from her face. Her face was red from the crying and appeared to be very soft and sensitive. His eyes widened as he realized who it was, "Katya..."

"Did you say something, Piotr?" Illyana asked.

"Ja, that's Kitty..." Piotr said, but Illyana seem confused. Of course she had the right to be confused, as she'd never meet Kitty before.

"She's a friend of yours, Piotr?" Illyana asked and Piotr nodded, "You should go talk to her. She looks like she needs someone right now."

"No, she has someone," Piotr stated as he pointed to the small child. Dominic noticed Piotr pointing and waved to them.

"Looks like he likes you, and he's so cute!" Illyana said as she waved back to him. She gave her older brother a puppy face, "Can we go talk to them, please? I wanna play with that kid. He's so cute!"

"Snowflake, you've said he's 'so cute' twice already." He informed as he started to walk away. His heart went numb at Illyana's puppy face and the thought of Illyana marrying to a man who doesn't understand the meaning of "no."

"PLEASE!" Illyana screamed out as things started to move.

Piotr forgot how powerful his sister?s voice was. He grabbed both of her shoulders, "Okay, we'll go, Illyana, but just for a second."

"Kay!" Illyana hugged him, she knew that they'd stay there longer, she just needed to get him to agree with her. Of course, she could have just run over there and he would have followed.

**MNMNMNMNM**

"Hi!" Dominic said excitedly as he saw the really nice people coming their way.

Kitty snapped back to reality as her son spoke, dragging her eyes up to see the large figure in front of her. He'd grown so much since she'd last seen him, and she whispered, "Peter..."

"Katya..." Piotr whispered back and their eyes were drawn to one another yet again. "I haven't seen you in so long, yet you're as beautiful as ever."

He touched her face but then quickly dropped it. Kitty was a married woman with her son right next to them. "Katya, I'm sorry..."

"Oh Peter, I haven't--" She wanted to say that she haven't been touched by such softness since the last time they had touched, but that would only make him angry... when he joined the X-Men, Kitty had been going out with Lance and her husband had broken her heart many times. Yet, what neither of them could not understand was why Kitty kept going back to him.

Kitty knows why though. It was because Lance was her first love, and foolish girls such as herself could never get over that... whether the relationship was a good one or a bad one. "Katya, I miss you, Kurt misses you, Rogue misses you, Logan and the X-Men misses you. Where have you been all these years?"

"That Peter, I cannot tell you, you understand, right?" She asked, it was best that she moved out of the mansion when she married Lance and was pregnant with Dominic. It wasn't safe to live in the mansion. The mansion have been blown up at twice before she left.

Piotr nodded, understanding, "You should visit the X-Men sometimes. All of us really miss you."

Kitty thought about it, but decided it was a bad idea. If the Professor, Jean, or any other telepath saw her, they'd know. But why doesn't she want them to know? They'll take the pain away, right? Wrong, because Dominic wouldn't have a father. Dominic loved his father, like Kitty had loved hers. When her father left, she was sad. When he died, she cried all the time. If she took Dominic away from Lance, it would only pain him and pray tell, she can't leave her baby behind.

"I should get going, Peter." Kitty said and left with Dominic.

**MNMNMNMNM**

When Kitty left, Illyana walked over to Piotr and looked him in the eyes, "You like her, don't you, brother?"

"She's a married woman, Snowflake," Piotr stated.

"Since when does that stop you?" Illyana asked as she thought about Rogue. Piotr only blushed.

"We are just friends, Snowflake," Piotr stated, "And Rogue needed some cheering up back then."

"It looks like Kitty does too-" Illyana stated, "but she needs more than just a kiss and hugs, big brother."

Piotr sighed, Illyana was right. Just the sight of Kitty could make anyone guess that she was not happy. This Kitty was nothing like the Kitty he'd once fell for, yet, he still loved her. Why did he let her go when he could easily made her his? Because he did not like to take advantage of her and the saturation. Instead of replying, Piotr headed back to the Institute with Illyana behind him.

**MNMNMNMNM**

Kitty arrived at home, and Lance's jeep was parking outside. He wasn?t going to be happy because she was not there before him. She should have food on the table. Her hands were about to shake when Dominic squeezed one.

Kitty sighed, she had to be strong, for her child. It's not like her to be weak and wimpy, she's was once an X-Men. She fought Lance from time while she was a superhero. Although, he never really meant it and was only following orders.

But now Lance is on his own. He has no one to keep him under control. As much as she hated to admit it, Kitty missed the Lance who was a Brotherhood and followed Rogue's mother's orders.

Kitty phased her head through their one story home. It was Dominic's room, no one was in it. She phased him through and all the presents they bought. She placed him in his bed and kissed his forehead, "I want you to stay here, okay. Try to get some sleep if you can. Don't come out of your room until morning."

Little Dominic only nodded and gave his mother a hug. "Goodnight, Mommy."

"Night, Dominic." Kitty said and left the room. She knew for sure that Lance was in the kitchen and that's exactly where she went to.

"What do you mean, Lance?" Kitty heard a familiar famine voice ask her husband. When Kitty turn the corner to see that it was none other than Tabitha Smith. She growled.

"And what took you so long to get home? Were you screwing around with that Russian again?" Lance asked.

Kitty wasn't shook up by this because he was drunk and every time that Lance was drunk, he talked about her old lover. The one she actually loved, but was too blind to see because she was still in love with this fool in front of her.

"In a matter of fact, Lance, Peter found me today." Kitty stated. "And he's still as kind as the last time I've seen him! Why can't you be the Lance I knew from the Brotherhood?"

"Because Kitty, I don?t have to be. I do as I please, especially with my family." Lance growled.

"I can tame you, right Lance?" Tabby giggled and burped. It seemed like the girl had too much to drink as well.

"Tabitha, I want you out of my house." Kitty exclaimed with her hand pointing to their front door.

Tabby rolled her eyes and got up but Lance pulled her back down to sit on his lap. "I am the man of this house, Kitty. You don't have the authority over my guests. Either you go to bed now or I'll deal with you when she leaves."

Kitty searched her head. As a child, Kitty remember when her father sent her to her bedroom, she always obeyed. He was the authority, he was the man of the house, but most importantly, she loved him. Her eyes glowed in anger, "I'm sick of you and I'm sick of her!"

"Fine, you asked for it." Lance said as he got off of the chair, causing Tabby to fall over. Instead of physically beating her, Lance begin to shake the ground on the floor that she stood up. She quickly dove out of the way, but he didn't stop or bother to shake the ground that she stood on now.

"Lance, what are you doing!" Kitty growled when she noticed that the shake was meant for their child who she presumed was fast asleep in bed. Her eyes got watery, and Dominic's room looked as if an earthquake had passed through it. She let out a dangerous growl.

"I warned you, Kitty. Don't mess with me." Lance's eyes glared straight at hers. For the first time ever, he saw something in her that he saw in himself whenever he looked in a mirror. Complete hatred. Lance knew now what he did was wrong, Dominic was his son, but his desires to be the dominate one in the house got the best of him.

He did not care much about Kitty, but he does love his son, even though he would never admit it. The only reason he married Kitty was because she was pregnant by him. So he has people to take care of or control rather. For the first couple of months, however Kitty was in charge of everything. Their finances, their income, their plans for their son, everything. He hated that.

So he did what he understood, and took charge. He scared her, he demanded everything from her and when she didn't agree, he did what she feared most-even as a superhero- he struck her. He knew that she was afraid of that. A lot of women are. They hated and feared to be hit by the man they love. He could never understand them nor did he care to find out more, but he doesn't have to, because before he knew what hit him, Kitty phrased him through a solid wall and left him there half of his body were on the other side of the room, "This is for Dominic."

She let go of him and his eyes never left hers. She could still see the shock in his eyes. Yet, she saw that a piece of sadness in his eyes. It was not for her but someone else. Was it right for her to do this to him? What if Dominic is still alive? Was killing Lance off such a bright idea? She couldn't think of that now she need to find whether or not her son survived the attack. She turned to look at Tabby, the young woman use to be a part of the X-Men. Kitty glared at her, "This is all your fault! Leave now, you whore!"

Immediately, Tabby got up and ran. Slowly, Kitty walk up to Dominic's room, the door was in total wreck. She took a deep breath and phrased through the door that held her son and the presents she'd bought for him. He had the blanket over his head.

"Dominic," Kitty called out, but no answers. She prayed that he's fast asleep. But just in case, she close in on his bed. The ceiling in his little room have been cracked by Lance's action and large pieces of it surrounded Dominic. The wall is ready to collapse anytime as well. "Don't do this to me, Dominic. I'm you're mother!"

She sat on his Captain America bed set that she got for him a year ago and let a tear drop as she uncovered the bed sheet from his face. Right in front of her was her baby, his face had many bruises and cuts and his skin pale compared to his average looking peachy skin. She place her fingers under his mouth and nose and nothing happened. He wasn't breathing. She lied beside him and cried.

"Professor, I need your help." Kitty whispered as she held Dominic in her arm and passed out.

She haven't used her powers and energy in ages, it had drained her.

**MNMNMNMNM**

"Peter, is she awake?" Asked a familiar voice. Kitty opened her eyes to see the blurry picture of her former lover sitting beside her. He had a blue sweater on, three white linings running across his chest, and Kitty felt it went perfectly well with his beautiful blue eyes. She smiled.

"She's awake, Rogue." Piotr said with a smile and kept his attention on the woman lying on this bed.

When her smile faded and she just stared at him, he frowned.

"Where's Dominic, is he alright?" Kitty asked quickly.

"He's fahne, sugah. We had a healer restore him back to health." Rogue informed, "but neither of you should get out of bed for a while."

"How long is 'a while' Rogue?" Kitty asked.

"Beats me," Rogue shrugged. Kitty raised an eyebrow. Rogue had spoken with softness before, and now all of a sudden she's all prickly? "Well, Ah'll leave yah two alone. Call me when you need me."

Again, Kitty eyebrow was raised, "What?s gotten into her?"

"She's pregnant again, Katya." Piotr smiled, "with Remy."

"That's wonderful," Kitty smiled again, "Peter, I want to see my son."

"I will get him for you." said Piotr as he got up and left the room. "I'll see you in a few minutes."

Kitty nodded but he didn't see, for Piotr was out of the room.

Just as she was about to rest her back on the soft pillow, more people appeared. "Welcome home, Kitty!"

"Kurt! Logan! I missed you guys so much!" Kitty exclaimed and they went over to embrace her.

"Welcome back, Half-pint." Logan smirked.

"Thanks, Logan." Kitty said, "It's been so long."

"Yea, it has." Logan nodded, "And kiddo, I'm proud of you."

"We know zhis is hard for you, but we're here for you Kitty. You can always count on us," Kurt said with appreciation.

"Thanks guys." Kitty started and look at them, "Is he really. You know?"  
"Ja, Kitty, Lance's gone." Kurt nodded.

"Don't feel bad for it, kiddo, he got what was coming for treating you that way." Logan stated. "If I found out earlier, I would have done it myself."

That was when Piotr came back with Dominic on his arm. When Kitty saw her child, her eyes glittered, Logan and Kurt turned around to see that her kid was hanging on the big Russian arm and chest. The sight was heartwarming.

"Mommy!" Dominic called out when he saw her.

"Dominic. I missed you. Are you all right, sweetie?" Kitty hugged her son when Piotr place him on her lap.

"Mommy, do you know Mr. Rasputin?" Dominic asked with curiosity. "Illyana and Jubilee were telling me how you use to know him."

"Yes kiddo, we were very good friends," Kitty stated and glanced at Piotr who seem to be blushing while Illyana whispered in his ears.

**MNMNMNMNM**

_By Christmas_, Dominic had grown fond of his new home with the X-Men. He now had so many aunts and uncles. His favorites were; Uncle Kurt, Logan, and Hank, Aunt Illyana, Rogue, and Jean.

Every day he saw his Mommy smile more than he?d ever seen while they were living with his father. Dominic didn?t know what had happened to his father. The others thought it was best that they didn't tell him now. But Dominic felt if his Mommy is happy without Father, he could care less.

Dominic was noticing that the large man is always with his mommy. His name is Peter.

Dominic had inherited his mother's brain and he could tell just from the night in the mall, his mother and Peter were more than just friends. That and Illyana filling his head with the stuff she heard from the X-Men. Dominic knew Peter loved his mother.

"Dominic!" A little green hair called out. Dominic had also made friends. This kid name is Leech, and though he's six years older than Dominic is, the big kid had still befriended him.

"Hi." Dominic turn away from the window and the snow-covered ground. "Have you seen my Mom?"

"Yea, she and Mr. Rasputin are in the kitchen with Iceman and Polaris." Leech stated, "C'mon, they got cookies!"

Dominic nodded.

**MNMNMNMNM **

Piotr's heart is a whole again. When Kitty had left years ago, his world had shattered. He's not going to let her go again. Never. He loves her too much to even image her with another man ever again.

Kitty and Bobby were having a food fight on the other side of the room, and flour is everywhere. Piotr shook his head.

"If you don't tell her now, Peter, you might loose her again." Lorna said with her eyes toward Bobby.

"Bobby had me once, then Alex took me away from him. And for some reason or another, I was actually in love with Alex, and Bobby at the same time. I hated it, so I decided to leave the institute for a while. No one but Bobby followed. Alex was stupid because he thought I needed space and fell in love with a human while I was away. You should go talk to Kitty again before she decides to leave. She needs someone, Peter, and you're her only hope as far as I see it."

"When did you become a seer, Lorna?" Piotr asked with his eyebrow raised, "And I will tell her when the time is right."

"Mommy!" A pile of children came running into the room, one of which was a three year old girl with green hair and eyes by the name of Anastasia Drake. Lorna picked up her daughter and she giggled.

"And Peter, remember what your brother told you, make children, lots and lots of them." Lorna teased. Piotr blushed, for Kitty had heard it .

"Lots of children?"

"Go get her Tiger," Lorna winked and walked over to the other side of the room where Bobby had the cookies. "Come along children, we made you treats!"

All but Dominic stayed, he smiled at Kitty and Piotr who were staring at each other so passionately. Piotr turn his attention toward Dominic, giving the child a friendly smile then holding him in his arm. Dominic replied to his action with a smile.

"Mommy, can Peter be my new daddy since we're not with my old one anymore?"

Kitty raised her eyebrow, Bobby and Lorna laughed in the background. Piotr gently grabbed hold of one of Kitty's hand, "I swear Katya, I did not ask him to do this."

"I know, Peter." Kitty let out a small frown, "We've been inseparable, and I think Dominic is getting ideas."

"But Katya," Piotr said, as he saw the children leave the room out of the corner of his eyes. "I love you, and I don't know if I can live if you ever leave me again."

Kitty bit her bottom lip and let her arm and body collapsed onto his chest, "Oh Peter, every minute that I wasn't with you all those years, all I could think about was you. I'm so sorry I left you that night. I really am. I regret it everyday."

"Don't, you have Dominic," Piotr said and gave her a kiss on the forehead. "We can anew our relationship here. Katya, I want to make you my wife, and I promise to love you and Dominic equally. I know this is so soon, but I don't want another man to take you away from me. I know I sound selfish. And if you say no, I will keep asking you again and again. But remember that I will always love you."

Kitty let a tear roll down her face and looked upon his, see he was serious. She smiled and nodded, "I do, I'd love to be your wife and no one else's."

All of a sudden, they heard an audience clapping. They turned around to see that all their friends were squeezed into the medium size kitchen. Everyone came up to congratulate them.

"Wow Peter, you work fast." Lorna smirked, "I like your style. Congratulations, friends."

"Mommy, does this mean Peter's my new daddy?" Dominic asked with a big smile on his face. She nodded and kissed him.

"Yes, my little Santa, Peter's your new daddy." Kitty said and embraced both of her men. Piotr placed a passionate kiss on her lips, "I love you, Katya."

"I love you too, Piotr Rasputin," Kitty kissed back and wrapped both her arms around his neck...

**MNMNMNMNM **

**A/N:** If any of y'all say that Kitty is out of character (especially with her comic-verse), then I have to agree and say yes. But there's like, a load of personality I put in her… it's a motherly thing. Heh. I would kill my hubby if he ever harm my child. Yea... the ending is kinda sappy... anyway, hope y'all like. I might write another Kiotr fict sometimes in the future.

**Facts or Fictions:** I love this little section of mine. So, I decided to do it in all my upcoming ficts! The name Dominic is Lance's actual name in the comic, and I thank LoneRaven for helping me pick that name for Kitty's babe.

**Additional:** The Polaris/Iceman thing is comic-based! And y'all have **LoneRaven** to thank for converting me! Oh, and their child is named after her. . Surprise! XD At least I managed to keep that a secret from her. Hahah. And umm, **DreamerLady **doesn't approve of Polaris/Iceman... I have trouble.


End file.
